Waiting for the End
by Reasonably Random
Summary: "Artemis has been blackmailed by the Shadows to be the mole on the team. But, Artemis is a double agent." FULL SUM inside. AU season one I guess...Spitfire towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Full Sum: "Artemis_ has been blackmailed by the Shadows to be the mole on the team. But, Artemis is a double agent. Sent with Batman's blessing to spy on the Shadows while feeding them mostly false information. With the final battle against The Light nearing, Artemis's mother is taken by the Shadows as insurance. This is the record Artemis's quest to turn off the Light as the team works to retrieve her mother and fight a separate battle. But will she get to join her team in the final battle or will she die trying?"_

* * *

_H__EY! MY FIRST MULTI-CHAP! I'll prolly update this about once every two weeks maybe...I already have the first six chapters done. I'm planning on having about...*flips through multi-colored striped fat book* 11 chapters plus an Epilogue! This is basically what I wanted to happen in season 1. I didn't like that Roy was a clone and the mole. I like his arms- I mean him!- too much for that. Anywho... I am really going to depend on feedback you guys. So please, please, _**please**_ REVIEW! I don't care if its just to flame me or tell me that this story is pointless and unrealistic (And in case you do say that...just know that I don't care...It's FANfiction. I can do whatever. K? ^.^) So without further adieu...I give you chapter 1!_  
_Bless you,_  
_RANDOM!_

_DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sadly...  
_

* * *

_Every memory of looking out the back door,_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,_

_It's time to say it, time to say it,_

_Good-bye, Good-bye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door, _

_Found the photo of the friend that I was looking for,_

_It's time to say it, time to say it,_

_Good-bye, Good-bye._

_~Nickleback: Photograph  
_

* * *

Every picture was spread out on her bedroom floor. Every memory, every smile, every laugh, every frown, every glare, every smirk ever caught on camera covered the floor. Only a small pathway from her door to where she was currently sitting was a clear path. She had looked at all of them, each with the same sadness in her eyes, each with the same tears falling from her eyes. With every tear came the regret and shame of being the mole, the traitor, the enemy.

Artemis clutched a picture to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut, as if by doing so she could relive that day, that moment of happiness. But it was impossible; she was a traitor, she didn't deserve the happiness the team gave her, she didn't deserve them. Slowly, her breathing calmed down and she wiped her tear stained face. She stood up shakily, her knees popping in reluctance. With great care she folded the picture and stuck it inside her inner jacket pocket. Again she wiped her eyes before leaving the room, leaving to do the deed that had to be done.

She opened the door to find an empty hallway, which was no surprise; they were probably all still inside the great room, watching the video game master battle it out with his lesser subjects. She smiled at the thought of Robin beating Wally at every game, every time. Her smile then faded into a frown; this could possibly be their last memory of her. She didn't want to be remembered like this, but that's what she deserved. It's what she got for becoming too attached.

At first the plan had been simple, gain the trust of the Justice League and its younger version while feeding the Shadows information. She was a double agent, a "defector in place" as it were. All had been going fine, she kept her distance from the team and things weren't complicated, that is until Batman offered a compromise… Continue to "spy" on them but at the same time, turn around and spy on the Shadows for the Justice League; a way out of the Shadows. And she gladly took it, but good things can get complicated fast. Being a spy for both sides confused her. She broke down more than once and had more than one identity crisis. Was she Artemis or Tigress? And where was Artemis Crock in this mess she called life?

It wasn't long before she was secretly suspended from the Young Justice League, Batman had told her to "figure out where your loyalties lie", a task easier said than done. The Shadows had found out that she was suspended, and wasted no time in threatening her to finish the job before they did something unfortunate to her mother. Frightened that her own father would threaten to do bodily harm to his ex-wife, Artemis ran to Batman for help. After she explained what had gone down, Batman sighed heavily. Matters had just gotten worse and the stakes just got higher. It was only a matter of time before the Shadows would send the messenger to tell her when the job needed to be completed. And come he did, much sooner than expected, sooner than she was prepared for, and Artemis wanted so badly to just shoot the messenger and pretend it never happened. _Five days,_ she had said. The message had been passed to her three days ago. In that short time they had pieced together a sad excuse of a plan that had many holes, many things that could go wrong. A plan that called for breaking the hearts of the only people she ever loved more than herself, other than her mother. It wasn't the best plan. But it was the only plan.

Quickly she returned herself to the matter at hand, finding Batman. Not an easy task, for the man was just like his protégé, or his protégé was just like him; they both were like ninjas. They could disappear if you didn't watch them close enough and would reappear right behind you if you weren't careful enough, _Speaking of which…_ She turned around and come face to face with the man himself.

"You were looking for me?" he asked gruffly.

Artemis nodded. "Tomorrow's the day." She told him softly.

Batman grunted. "You're sure that this is how you want it to go down?" he asked her concernedly.

She nodded again. "It's the only way." She said looking down at the floor, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to cloud her vision.

She felt a heavy, gloved hand grip her shoulder and she looked up sadly. The Dark Knight's face had softened in understanding. He nodded grimly, for he too hated that it had to be this way. It was their last test. The last thing they had to accomplish. The menacing wall standing between the teams and the Justice League.

Artemis exhaled deeply and rubbed her eyes, clearing them up. "Don't let them start without me." She said with a hint of cynicism.

"Make sure you stay on task." Batman told her, still grim. "Don't hesitate." he advised.

She sighed again and turned to leave, but then stopped short. "Do they have my mother?" she asked, not facing him.

"Yes." was the reply.

She took in a shuddering breath, trying to stay calm.

"They'll get her back." He assured her.

"I know. I trust them to." She told him before walking on toward the great room.

When she arrived inside the room she saw Megan and Connor inside the kitchen, the two of them flirting while cooking. Megan smiled brightly at her, and Artemis forced a smile in return, causing Megan's smile to falter. Inwardly cursing herself, Artemis moved on toward the couch where Robin and Wally were battling it out in a game of Left 4 Dead, with Kaldur watching as the two slayed the zombies left and right.

"Hey Arty!" Wally said, not looking away from the screen.

"Hey Baywatch," Artemis answered, sitting on the adjacent couch.

Wally looked quizzically at the screen, puzzled at her tone of voice. "What's up?" he asked her.

"It can wait," she told him.

Both boys glanced at each other with frowns on their faces. Robin paused the game and they set down the controllers. Now it was Artemis's turn to look puzzled. Megan and Connor came into the room with equally puzzled expressions.

"What's bothering you, Artemis?" Megan asked, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

Artemis's expression turned grim and she leaned forward and stared at her hand. "Things that are beyond my control." She told them.

The team shared a confused look. "What things?" Robin asked.

She took in a long breath, steadying her shaky breathing. "Tomorrow, the Shadows will send up a signal from an abandoned warehouse near the Gotham Harbor. It's a trap. Batman knows this and will tell you the specifics on what you are to do." She said.

"Artemis," Wally asked, "how do you know this?"

Artemis looked at Kaldur with cloudy eyes. "My dad is Sportsmaster, my sister is Cheshire, and my mother was Huntress- before the accident. The bad thing about living in a house full of villains is that you are trained to become one also." She said.

With the exception of Megan's surprised gasp the room immediately fell into a tense silence. The team watched Kaldur's grim expression and Artemis's sad one. They saw the tears start to form, but she angrily blinked them away as she looked back down at her hands, and then inhaled shakily.

"I would be the mole that Sportsmaster-my dad- kept talking about. And I know what I've done is wrong, and I know that you are extremely mad at me, but please, please-" she looked up to them all, tears at the corners of her eyes. "-they have my mother. And I wouldn't doubt for a second that Sportsmaster will be the one to harm her. Please, promise me that you'll see her safe return. Please." She pleaded.

Megan's face of shock as the tears started to form was too much for Artemis to handle. "Why?" was all the Martian asked.

"My mother isn't able to defend herself as much as she used to, and she's the only family I have left- the only family I care about really," she added bitterly. "It's the only way they could ever get me to cooperate. I would never betray you if they hadn't taken my mother." she said, her voice cracking toward the end.

She floated to the archer's side and touched her shoulder, understanding and sympathy forming in her amber eyes. Artemis looked away, fighting back tears, breathing deeply. Megan looked to the others of the team, pleading for Artemis. Superboy walked over to Megan and gave her a reassuring smile. She immediately broke into a bright smile, but her expression quickly turned to one of anxiety as she looked to the other boys for their answered.

Robin looked to Kaldur, who nodded. Megan beamed at them then turned to Wally, who looked sick and was looking everywhere but at them. Megan left Artemis's side and floated over to Wally's and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Wally?" she asked softly.

Both Wally and Artemis's heads whipped up, their eyes meeting the others immediately. Artemis looked as sick as Wally, and a small tear started rolling slowly down her cheek. Quickly she looked away, wiping it away before the others noticed it, but they did see it. She then stood, walking away from them in a carefully calculated escape route.

Robin stood up. "Wait, Artemis." He said.

She stopped, turning to him with a hurt expression.

"You kept saying 'you' like you weren't coming with us. You are going to be with us right?" he asked.

They all looked at her, and she wore a small hurt smile. "No, Red Arrow's taking my place. The place that should have been his in the first place." She said.

"You know we don't feel that way. Not now, not ever." Wally growled, speaking for them all.

"I know, Baywatch." She said softly with a fleeting smile before turning to continue her previous escape route.

"Where will you be?" Robin asked her.

She stopped, her gaze holding steady on the hallway ahead of her. After a short pause she turned around and answered, "Where I've always belonged, fighting on no one side but my own. Alone. Taking them out from the inside."

"We will find your mother and return her to you. And we will find you and help you as much as we can." Kaldur stated, standing.

She nodded with a small, appreciative smile. "Thank you."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Wally growled, standing.

She smiled wryly, and then sobered. "Some advice when fighting my dad: don't believe him. He'll say anything to get to you. Don't let him get to you." She said, talking pointedly to Superboy who nodded in response. "And tell my sister that I'm returning the favor." She straightened herself off.

She continued the journey to her room, and as soon as the door closed she sank to the floor in sobs. She had stabbed them all in the back, and then with the same knife, ripped her own heart out. Hearing Megan gasp in disbelief, watching Kaldur's expression turn grim, those she could handle, though each of them were like a stab to the heart. What tore her heart out was Wally's sick expression. Out of all of them, she had grown most attached to Wally, despite their rocky start. Last year, things had really taken off. They finally reached an understanding, and from there things went uphill. That's why this was so hard on her.

She stood and wiped her tears. She inhaled several ragged breaths, trying to regain her composure. She turned off the lights, and then walked the cleared path to her bed. Changing into her pajamas, she crawled under the covers. Burying her face into her pillow she cried herself to sleep. Not that she slept much anyway. All through the night, she had reoccurring nightmares of what her father would say if he saw her now. She found herself drowning in the sea of tears, misery, and her father's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Sorry...filler chapter...but no worries! If you review lots I'll post the next chapter sooner! 'Cause now we aaaalllll know that Random can't hold out for two weeks...thanks to all who reviewes/alerted/favorited! So without further stalling I give you...chapter two._

_Do. Not. OWN! Would I be writing this if I did?_

* * *

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time,_

_I watched the world fall to the dark side of the moon,_

_I wish there's something I could do._

_~3 Doors Down: Superman_

* * *

She was gone.

He had discreetly gone to her apartment to check on her only to find her not there and a male voice outside the door. He sounded and determined, definitely not Shadow material. But the voice didn't matter; he was probably his daughter's plaything. All that mattered was that his beautiful ex-wife was missing.

He knew why she had been taken. His daughter was getting harder and harder to reach. And with the end in sight, they wanted to make sure that the blond archer's betrayal made them stay ended. So to be sure that his young daughter betrayed them, they took the only other family member that didn't still belong to them.

His daughters' mother.

His ex-wife.

Paula Crock.

The tall blond man was walking unmasked through the Gotham City streets of the Narrows. The beauty of the soft light of streetlights and the misting rain of the on coming storm was lost on the ugly, corrupt city Gotham really was. He was looking for his daughter, who usually came to the Narrows to relieve some frustration. Why the Narrows? Because in the Narrows, pretty girls get attacked, giving her the perfect excuse to beat the mess out of some poor soul who thought that she was an easy victim. He was thinking about what he had created out of his little girl when he came to a rusted gate.

The fence was broken down at every place except for the gate. The pure irony of the fact that they still kept a lock on the gate was enough to make even the stupidest of people laugh. The man didn't crack a smile as he moved around the gate and surveyed the broken bodies before him.

Six guys, all brutishly huge, from steroids most likely, were lying unconscious in the dead grass.

Unconscious.

Not dead.

Still breathing no matter how shallow and painful it was. He grunted, she had made her choice.

As he turned to leave, he saw her, standing in the shadows, glaring at him with her mother's coal eyes. Silently accusing him of her mother's disappearance. He said nothing, showed no emotion, he merely turned around and left. He made his choice too.

Artemis blamed him for everything. She blamed him for her mother's accident, blamed him for her constant pain, blamed him for her own emotional pain, and blamed him for her mother's current situation. She blamed it all on him.

When her mother had gone to prison and her sister skipped out, no one was there to protect young Artemis from her father and the Shadows. Soon her focus slipped from keeping their family together to just staying alive. Her daily struggles focused on pleasing her father, which never happened no matter how hard she tried. It wasn't until her mother was released from prison and discovered what her daughter had become when she was able to rescue her from them, or so she thought.

Artemis looked up at the cloudy black sky, sensing the rain that was coming. Looking back down at her watch she noted the time. 4:13 am. She had to move. Wally was probably reading the letter and she wanted to be as far from the Gotham City limits as she possibly could when he finished the letter. She started toward her motorcycle that she had taken from Mount Justice. The forest green paint job reminded her of what had just ended. "It isn't over yet," She told herself. "They only think that."

It was true, her new family, now old team, had probably discovered her "letters" of resignation in her bedroom and the kitchen. They were probably trying to figure out how they could prepare for that night. She shook her head before putting her helmet on, trying to shoo them from her head. She had a job to do. She had an elaborate game of chess to win.

The motorcycle roared to life in the quiet morning city of the worst side of town, but it didn't matter, the city was a dead tonight. So she charged off into the darkness, no one to care, and no one to stop her.

* * *

_AN2: Reviews are like chocolate...one can never get enough. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I give you the third chapter of_ Waiting for the End_. I do hope you like it! Also...to clear up some confusion. Paula (Arty's mom) has been taken by the Shadows. Lawrence (Sportsmaster) went to see Paula and found her already taken. He went to find Arty and found her blowing off some steam. And the rest I can't give to you without giving away spoilers! Thanks to all who reviewed! I am putting the Anonymous mailbag at the bottom. Imma stop talking now...READ!__  
_

* * *

_When the morning came I was up before first light,_

_And your bed was made must of cut out sometime last night,_

_And my heart it started pounding loud,_

_A rhythm in my brain,_

_A voice from deep inside of me said "You gotta be insane."_

_Everyone knows how this old story goes,  
So I got in that taxi and drank my conscious away._

_~Howie Day: Be There_

* * *

Wally couldn't sleep. He was distressed and hungry. He felt betrayed, but the feeling of sadness overcame the anger. As he laid in his bed at Mount Justice, sad and hungry, he debated on getting up to eat something or staying in bed and wallowing in self pity. Finally succumbing to his hunger, he left his position on the bed. Exiting his door, he traversed the hall and wound up in the kitchen. Flicking on the lights, he rubbed his eyes to block out the sudden unwelcomed invasion of the florescent rays. Eyes still closed, he moved to the refrigerator and opened the door, the cool air kissing his shirtless skin. From memory, he grabbed a pudding cup and closed the door. Finally he opened his eyes and opened the pudding cup. Grabbing a spoon he went back to the island and leapt up onto the counter.

_Crumple._

The spoon stopped its accent to his open mouth. He looked around and saw no one. _Robin._ He thought. He jumped off the counter, left his pudding on the island, and zipped around the room in search of his ninja friend. Coming up empty, he thought maybe the day's exhausting events had left his brain fried and he had imagined it. Running back to the island and picking up his cup of chocolaty goodness, he noticed a small stack of folded papers where he had been sitting. _So that's what made the noise. _He thought as he examined them.

Upon his examination he noticed that each paper was folded and addressed to each member of the team, except for Artemis. Taking his designated paper, he sat down on one of the stools, shoving a large spoonful of pudding into his mouth. Setting aside the pudding he unfolded the letter and read its contents, which consisted of four words. Four words that caused him to panic. Four single syllable words were all it took for him to run from the kitchen to Artemis's room and barge in without knocking.

When he flicked on the light, his heart which had previously been beating as fast as a speedster's heart allowed, stopped beating altogether and shattered. He walked slowly into her room, examining every picture on the floor. Every memorable moment caught on camera was on her floor. Every smile, laugh, frown, glare, smirk ever caught on camera. It was all there.

His eyes were then snagged on a blank spot in the sea of pictures. Quickly he examined the pictures surrounding the blank spot, hoping to figure out which picture was missing. He could tell immediately, and his breathing stopped. He quickly looked to her bed to see if she was there, but she wasn't, her bed was made, as if she hadn't even slept in it. And at the corner of her bed lay her uniform. The boots, the pants, the belt, the shirt, her quiver, even her bow and arrows and her mask. Ice coated his stomach.

"You gotta be insane." He whispered to himself.

What he found there caused him to run to Robin's room in full panic mode. He started vibrating before he even saw Robin's door, so when he did see it, all he had to do was run straight through it.

"Robin!" Wally yelled when he was inside the boy's room.

Robin flew out of bed and started falling face first into the ground. The boy caught himself with his hands before his face kissed the hard floor. He hit the floor with a grunt and angry muttering. He blindly grabbed for his signature shades off the side table and slowly sat up. "What?" he demanded, not looking at him yet.

"Artemis is gone." Wally told him.

The boy stood and spun around, "What do you mean gone?" he asked him, walking to the door. He grabbed it to find it still locked. "You vibrated through it? Are you bleeding?"

"Yes and no. And I mean she's gone. Not here. Not in the mountain. Probably miles away from here. Gone." He said, practically in hysterics.

Robin unlocked the door and started to walk out, Wally following close behind. "Alright, explain _what_ happened."

", , ," he waved the letter in his friends face, "onthecounter. Ireaditthenpaniced. Iwenttoherroom. NoArtemis. She's gone." He finished as they walked into the kitchen.

Robin went to the island and grabbed his designated paper. Wally glanced at the writing. A paragraph. "Man, all I got where four simple words."

"It doesn't take many one syllable words to put you into panic mode." Robin said as he ran toward her room.

Wally caught up with his friend in no time. The boy was standing in her doorway, mouth slightly hung open, staring at the floor.

His friend sighed and walked into the room, examining each photograph on the floor. "She must have had a lot of time on her hands." Robin mumbled, kneeling on the small path of floor space.

Wally followed him in and looked at the pictures panoramically. "They're in chronological order." He stated.

"I hardly think that matters now." Robin answered.

"Your right," Wally said. "It doesn't. What does matter is that her uniform is laying on the edge of her bed." He told him.

Robin's gaze snapped up sharply. He slowly walked over and brushed his fingers over the soft fabric. "Why would she do this? Why did she leave?" he asked aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Wally said with determination.

Robin spun around in time to catch Wally disappear out of the room. "Wally!" He yelled, and ran after him. He found the red head in his room already changed into actual clothes. Wally started walking toward the zeta tubes, throwing on his jacket. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To look for her." He said pushing past him.

"At four in the morning? Are you insane?" Robin asked, following him.

Wally suddenly spun around. "First of all, it's only 3:56. Secondly, she probably left around midnight, which is equally insane. And thirdly, this is Artemis we're talking about, when has she ever been sane?" he said and turned again, leaving the boy standing there.

The boy couldn't quite process the logic in that and shook his head in confusion. Then he started to run after his fool of a friend. "Where will you be looking?"

Wally stood typing something into the holographic computer, "She went to Gotham. So I'll start there." He said as he went to the zeta beam transporter.

"Just promise me something." Robin said.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"Come back for lunch, no matter what." Robin asked.

Wally considered it and frowned.

"Please?" his younger friend pleaded.

Wally looked at the zeta beam and then back at Robin. "Alright." He said nodding as the zeta beam claimed his particles. Wally was gone before he could see his younger friend sigh in relief.

Wally materialized in an old phone booth, and upon stepping out of it he found himself in a dark alleyway. Flipping up the hood of his jacket, he walked out of the alley and onto the street. Hastily he began his early morning trek, walking down the silent streets of Gotham city. Despite his walk, his mind was racing at top speed. Thoughts of Artemis dominated. He thought back to all the pictures in her room. Could it be some sort of message? Or was it just her way of saying "Thanks for the memories, but good-bye."

He didn't want it to be good-bye. He didn't want her to leave him... them. She had become a good friend. He didn't want this to be the end. And he was sure that she did not want this to be their last memory of her. He didn't care if her father was Sportsmaster. Heck, Kaldur's father was Black Manta. Did she expect that her predicament was any different? _I guess it's kinda different, Kaldur wasn't trained by his father, but Artemis was._

Maybe she was. But she was everything to him. Didn't she see that? Didn't she know how hurt he would be, knowing she wouldn't be there fighting beside him? Knowing that she no longer had his back? No. Of course she didn't. She was always blind to things that were staring her straight in the face.

The dark morning sky of Gotham City started to rain, as if trying to tell him his search was hopeless. But he had to push on. Pulling his jacket tighter around him, he crossed the street to Artemis's apartment complex. Stepping inside the cold foyer he began his trek up the steps to the apartment that she shared with her paralyzed mother, who was now in the hands of the Shadows. Wally shuddered, he didn't know what he would do if his parents were in the hands of any enemy of his. He didn't know how she didn't just fully break down at the idea of her disabled mother in the hands of villains and villainess's associated with the Shadows. _She didn't break down because she thinks it's a weakness._ He thought.

Arriving at her floor, his heart started pounding. She had to be here. If she wasn't…if she wasn't…what? What would happen? What would he do?

He paused at her door. Not sure if he really wanted to know if she was inside or not. Even if she was, what could he do? Convince her to come back to the cave? He tried convincing her of several things in the past, it never worked. Once her mind was set, it was set for life. And what if she wasn't there? He still couldn't do anything. She knew how to cover her tracks, she would be impossible to track down.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door. "Artemis?" he asked knocking again.

Nothing.

He tried the door handle. It was locked.

He exhaled and made sure that no body was around. He took a step back, getting ready to vibrate through the door when a voice from behind stopped him. "Arty left already." A child's voice said.

He turned to face a little girl with brown hair and big sleepy brown eyes. She was wearing a large white shirt and pink pants. "She did?" he asked her, bending down to her level.

She nodded bashfully, "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked.

He gave her a small coy smile. "I'd like to think so."

"She asked for me to give you this." She said, taking out a key from the pocket of her pajama pants.

He took the item from her and examined it, then looked back at her. "Did she say anything else to you?" he asked her, hopeful.

The little girl looked down for a moment, thinking, almost at war with herself. "She said not to tell you anything else." She mumbled.

"Please, anything would help." He told her, placing a hand on her small shoulder.

She looked at him, then down at the floor, then back at him. "She said that she was going away for a while. She said not to try and follow her." She said softly.

His breath caught, and he looked down at the floor. This was what he was most afraid of. Not the fact that she was gone. The fact that she _wasn't_ coming back.

The little girl placed her small hands on his cheeks, and forced him to look back at her. He saw her brown eyes look into his with all the seriousness of the world. "But she said that she'll come back." She said.

He exhaled, relieved, "Did she say when?"

"As soon as possible." She answered.

He patted her hands, which were still holding his face, reassuring her. She dropped her hands, and he moved back to Artemis's door, unlocking it with the key the girl had given her.

"Will you bring her back?" she asked quickly.

He turned back to her. "I'll try, I'm not sure if anyone can change her mind." He said smiling at her.

The girl smiled back, "Your right."

"Good night and thank you." Wally told the girl.

She nodded and continued to smile. Then she yawned and went back into her apartment.

He smiled as she shut her door, and sighed. Then he turned back to Artemis's apartment door, inhaled deeply, and pushed it open. Exhaling, he walked into Artemis's empty apartment.

* * *

_AN: PLEASE REVIEW! _

_And now the MAILBAG for the ANONYMOUS!  
_

**Umidk:** _I like your screen name! Thanks for reviewing! I might just do a PJO fic with Reason. We'll have to collab on that later though...And I am hoping on getting the last chapter of_ Tonight, Tonight_ done and up tonight, but I might not be able to put it up until tomorrow...we'll see..._

_NOW ALL OF YOU...REVIEW! Please? ^^  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I am so sorry guys...I was supposed to upload this Friday but life happens and...I'm sorry...but I'm uploading now! Don't hate me!_

* * *

_And run,_

_From them, from them,_

_With no direction,_

_We'll run from them, from them,_

_With no conviction._

_~Paramore: Misguided Ghosts_

* * *

**Uptown Gotham City**

** 4:15 am EDT**

Artemis ran breathlessly through the rain, her motorcycle having broken down miles ago. Her combat boots shielding her feet from the cold water from the puddles of the outer limits of Gotham City, but her thin jacket hardly shielded her from the even colder weather. But that didn't matter, she had to keep running. If she didn't he would catch up to her, and she didn't know what she would do if he did. She couldn't go back, but she knew he would try to make her. And she also knew that in the broken state that she was in, she would crack under his persistence. She couldn't go back, it would never be the same. But she knew that, and had taken the proper precautions to make sure that they wouldn't be able to convince her to come back. She knew that what she had done could never be forgiven. She knew that her sins would shatter his heart, but she needed to do this. It was for the best.

_For the best?_ Her mind spat at her. _How can it be for the best when it's hurting him just as much as it's hurting you?_ Her mind said vindictively. She almost stopped running at that thought. How could it be for the best? _It just is, _she concluded, and kept her speed up. She had to make it there in time. Sneaking a glance at her watch, she noted the time. 4:14. Wally would be at her apartment reading her note by now. She knew he would be reading it slowly, drinking in every word she wrote on that paper. Every word, coldly calculated to keep him from chasing after her. Every word a blow to his unguarded heart. It hurt her to pen those terrible words. To even think those words broke her heart. But that's what she needed. She needed her heart broken and him brokenhearted and angry. It would keep him away, and keep him safe.

Her breathing became more and more labored, every foot fall became heavier and heavier, every muscle burning with a painful fire, but she had to keep going. She needed to keep running. Had to reach him in time.

**Artemis's Apartment**

**4:15 am EDT**

Wally flipped the lights on and walked into the small apartment Artemis shared with her mother. Closing the door softly behind him, he walked into the kitchen. Setting the key on the counter, he started his search in the kitchen, looking for a clue to where she could have gone. _There's gotta be something somewhere…_ He found nothing, but he didn't lose heart, and moved into the living room. It was there that he spotted the paper lying casually on the coffee table. Quickly he picked it up.

"_Dear Wally,"_

Wally fell onto the couch, preparing himself for the onslaught of words his favorite spitfire had felt the need to write for him.

_ "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but there is no other way. I've been running from my past for so long. But it's time I face it. I have to do this alone. I don't want you there, I don't want the team there, this is my war. I've been fooling myself thinking that I could play hero when all I am is a traitor. I told them things. Unforgivable things. The sins of my past outweigh the things I've done playing hero. The wrongs I've done can't be righted. I hope at least you can understand that."_

Every word hit him in the gut. _It doesn't matter, Artemis!_ He wanted to tell her.

**Uptown Gotham City**

** 4:18 am EDT**

She pressed the button repetitively on the wall of the pillar which held the cast iron gate in place. Solid and unmoving, an object obstructing her path.

"Can I help you?" a sleepy male British voice answered her consistent ringing.

"It's Artemis Crock. I need to speak to Mr. Wayne." She said breathlessly.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Wayne said you would be coming in. One moment please." He answered.

There was a slight pause and then the buzzer rang and the gate started to open automatically. She didn't bother to let it open all the way, as soon as there was enough room for her to enter, she did. Quickly she broke into another run, against her body's protests.

**Artemis's Apartment**

** 4:18 am EDT**

_"On top of lying to myself, I've been lying to you._ _I can't do that to you anymore, we've become too close for me to pretend that I'm something I'm not. And it's all my fault._ _Anytime I feel like there's a glimmer of hope- a time where I can see myself staying and fighting by your side- I remember. I remember I'm completely alone, I have to fight this alone, I've always been alone, I never have quite fit fully in due to my chaotic past- and possible difficult future. I have to do this Wally. Please understand. Everyone I love ends up hurt, emotionally or physically, in the end. Because of me. So it is with this last letter that I ask you __not__ to follow me. I don't want you or the team to come after me. I can handle myself. I can fight my own battle. I'm fighting my battle on my own. __On my own.__"_

"You can't do this on your own. You're not invincible." He said furiously to the empty room. His hands grew into fists, crumpling the paper he held tightly in his hand.

**Wayne Manor**

** 4:20 am EDT**

Breathless, Artemis fumbled up the hard stone mansion steps. An old man dressed in a red robe greeted her at the open door, with a large towel in his hand. Quickly he wrapped her inside the warm towel.

"Thank you." She said after gaining some of her breath back.

He said nothing. He brought her into a large room with a large fire. He quickly guided her to a large leather chair positioned close to the fire.

"Mr. Wayne will be with you momentarily." He said. "Can I get you anything, miss?"

"A glass of water, please." She asked with a smile.

"Of course." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

He tipped his head in answer and left the room, leaving Artemis with the guilt of what she had done.

**Artemis's Apartment**

** 4:19 am EDT**

_"And I can't come back to the team. I can't come back to you. I can't pretend everything will be alright when I know -and you know- things will never be the same. This has spiraled out of my control and I put the team at risk for this game of make- believe. And I can't forgive myself knowing I put your life at stake. And if I'm honest with myself, I can say that I don't need the team. I don't need Batman. I don't need GA. And I don't need you. I did just fine on my own before you and I can do just fine without you again."_

His breath froze in his throat. This was just like Artemis. Hit him with the soft stuff then sucker punch him in the stomach.

**Wayne Manor**

** 4:21 am EDT**

Bruce Wayne walked into the room with the cowl pulled back on his Batman suit. He walked silently and sat in front of her. "Did you do what you needed to?" he asked.

"Operation Break Wally While Breaking Myself in the Process is complete." She said spitefully, looking into the fire's flickering flames.

Bruce sighed, she didn't want it to go down this way. _He _didn't even want it to go down like this. But it was either this or complete failure. This way was safe. This way no one would get seriously injured. Or die.

Alfred walked into the room with a glass of water. He walked over and handed it to Artemis who greedily drank it.

"Anything for you, sir?" Alfred asked him.

Bruce shook his head. "Thanks, Alfred, you can go back to sleep now."

The man dipped his head in thanks and started to walk away.

"Thanks, Alfred." Artemis told him.

He turned around, "You're welcome, Miss Crock." He said leaving.

She looked back to Bruce with a smile, "I like him."

"So does everybody else." Bruce told her. "Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

Her smile faded, "Did you get it?" she asked him.

"It's on the table." He said pointing to the bag that was sitting on the desk at the far side of the room.

She got up, leaving the towel behind, and walked to the desk like a ghost. Slowly she unzipped the bag, her breathing becoming uneven. Hesitantly, she pulled out the light material of the familiar colors of her uniform, letting out a shaky breath, "I haven't seen this for some time." She said.

"Have you missed it?" he asked her, standing up.

She let the fabric ghost over the table and held it up before him. "I'm not sure." She murmured.

He inwardly sighed, understanding only a fraction of the identity crisis she was going through. He looked up at the clock. 4:19. "If you want to go through with this, we have to do it now." He told her.

She nodded and placed the suit back into the bag, not zipping it up. She looked at him, her eyes unfocused but not glassy, expectantly.

He pointed to a room off to the side, "You can change in there." He told her.

She nodded and glided over to the door and pushed it open, entering the door and closing it behind her.

Bruce sighed. _This is the worst start to a terrible day._

**Artemis's Apartment**

** 4:20 am EDT**

_"By the time you finish reading this, I will be out of the city on my own mission to take down the Shadows. It was the plan all along. Work for both sides of the spectrum and then take one down from the inside. The Shadows just don't know which side I'm on. I'm the unpredictable pawn. The one that can make or break this elaborate life or death game of chess. With that said, I am taking it upon myself to make sure that I break the Shadows plan before they start to mess with the team. If I take out the heads before they reach you, all you have to do is remove the arms and destroy the Blockbuster-Venom serum. Don't worry about me. It's what I was trained to do._

_ This is the last good-bye Wally._

_ Good-bye,_

_ Artemis"_

The ice coated his stomach again. Did she want to die? Was this her death wish? His hands knotted into fists. The paper crumpling under the force. _Take out the heads. What I was trained to do. Good-bye. _They all raced around his mind at top speed.

_There has to be more._ He thought suddenly. He stood up, carefully folding the paper and sticking it in his pants pocket, then continued his search through the apartment.

He searched her room next and found two beds, both covered in light purple sheets. A faded _Alice in Wonderland_ was taped to the right wall. _Cheshire._ Wally thought. He moved on to the open window above the farthest bed. He quickly looked out the window, looking up and down the sides he found nothing. Pulling himself back into the room he turned to leave. As he took one last glance around the room, his eye caught on a black object on one of the beds. Upon closer inspection he discovered that it was a familiar black, bat shaped object.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." he kept repeating to himself as the clumsily stumbled out of the room, quickly running to the front door, he exited the apartment and the building at normal speed. Once he hit the open city street, he slipped on his goggles and hit the open road.

All thoughts of what she had written in the letter vanished. All thoughts of her betraying them, thoughts of her leaving him, thoughts of her leaving the team, evaporated. The only coherent thought in his head was, _Gotta get to Artemis._

* * *

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I'm updating today because I probably won't be able to tomorrow. _

_I don't own the characters or Coldplay... _

* * *

_Run fast for your mother,_

_And fast for your father,_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and your brothers,_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind,_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

_~Florence +the Machine: Dog Days Are Over_

* * *

**Last Year:**

Wally was bored. Robin was away with Batman, Kaldur was back in Atlantis for the weekend, Connor was with the Kent's learning about farm life, and Megan was at a sleepover with some school friends, who turned out to be very hot cheerleaders. Apparently Megan was on the cheerleading team. _Who would've guessed?_ He thought to himself sarcastically. So, as a last resort to cure his brain cell killing boredom, he resorted to wondering through the halls of the mountain at a human speed. Passing by their "front door", as Megan had called it, he saw a shapely figure sitting outside. Upon closer inspection, he discovered the figure was Artemis. He was momentarily stunned for two reasons. One, he had just called the she-devil 'shapely', and two, because she seemed to be making some sort of hushed noises.

Curiosity overcoming the logical half of his mind, he moved closer and realized that she was humming, whispering some lyrics here and there. He stood, silently debating if he should turn around and leave her alone or if he should he talk to her. Carefully he weighed his options. On one hand he could leave her to her music and stay alive one more night. On the other hand he could risk talking to her, get into another fight and have no one there to break it up, have her hunt him down for the rest of the night, and end up becoming her late night snack. _Hmmm, choices, choices_. He thought with heavy sarcasm. Although option two did sound very appealing he decided to go with option one and live another day. But as he slowly backed away, Artemis's head whipped around with accusing eyes and a glare that sent daggers to his soul. "What are you doing here?" she growled, pulling the ear buds out of her ears.

He looked at her confused, glanced down at where he stood, then looked back to where he came from. He turned back to her, the confusion still evident. "How did you-?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just answer the question, Baywatch." She said, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"I was actually just leaving. Now answer my question. How did you know I was here?" he asked her.

"It's really not that hard to feel someone's gaze boring into the back of your head." She said, turning her gaze down to her mp3 player.

He nodded in response. She turned back around to face the horizon. Uncomfortable silence settled between the two. "Didn't you say you were just leaving?" she growled at him, turning back around.

"I was then, but now I'm not." He said, walking over to sit by her. "Whatcha listening to?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow.

He considered the question briefly. "Not really, no. I'm just trying to kill some boredom."

She smiled at his answer. "You know there's a giant television to keep you company." She said.

He looked away from her and out to the horizon. "Nothing's on." He said, then added, screaming into the sky. "And I'm _so_ bored." He complained for extra effect.

She rolled her eyes. "And you could just die of boredom." She said sarcastically.

"Yes. I could. We speedsters have four things that could kill us, boredom, the need for patience, not eating, and sushi." He told her.

She chuckled at that. "Well, then, we don't want you dying now do we?" she said in a sly tone of voice.

He gulped, "I hope not."

That earned him a laugh. "Relax, Baywatch. I won't kill you." She told him. When he visibly relaxed, she added "Yet.". When she saw him tense back up, she laughed again. "Gosh, Baywatch, you're so easy to get a reaction out of."

He sighed and looked down. "I've been told I have a habit of wearing my mind on my sleeve."

She looked down at the ocean and mumbled something incoherent.

He looked back up at her. "Hmm, what was that?" he asked her, not hearing.

Quickly she looked down at her mp3 player which was still playing. "Crap. My mp3 player is still on." She said and quickly tried to shut it down.

Thinking on his toes, Wally used this distraction to his advantage, quickly high jacking her mp3 player away from her before she could shut it down.

"No! Give it back!" Artemis protested, trying to grab it back.

"Hold on. I just want to see what you are listening to." He told her, blocking her attempts at snatching it back.

She rolled her eyes. "I could just tell you." She said.

"I asked you before and you never answered." He told her.

"Yes, but I was having so much fun playing with you." She told him smiling slightly.

He was confused and shocked for a moment, and Artemis used that moment to snatch her music player back. "Ha." She told him, starting to shut it down.

Wally shook off his previous puzzlement, "So you gonna tell me what you were listening to?" He asked, being the persistent little speedster he was.

She sighed. "Fine, do you want the list or just what you interrupted?" she asked him.

He carefully considered his choices. On the one hand he could learn more about her since she loves to avoid talking about herself, and on the other hand he could get out of her hair faster. This time option one looked like the one that could cure his boredom. "Option one please." He told her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking up to the sky, trying to remember. "Let's see, um, I was listening to a little Skillet, some Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Paramore, and, last but definitely not least, Coldplay." She said looking back to Wally.

Wally almost jumped straight out of his skin. Him and the she devil had something in common? It was preposterous. Downright ridiculous. Then he wondered if he had even heard correctly. "Did you say Coldplay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Baywatch. Having hearing problems today are you?" she asked, getting up from her perch on the edge. She ruffled his hair condescendingly as she started to walk away.

She was halfway to the door before he could even think a coherent thought. When his brain actually started to work , his super-speed came in to aide him. "Whichsong?" He said quickly zipping over to her, stopping in front of her.

She blinked in surprise and confusion, which quickly turned into an annoyed look, then melted into a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "I know you like to speed things up, but could you at least make a coherent sentence for me please? Or is that too much to ask with your pea sized brain?" she sneered.

He gave her a glare. "Which song were you listening to from Coldplay?" he told her slowly. "Did you understand that?" he told her mockingly.

It was her turn to glare angrily. "Yes I did. And why do you want to know?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Because I love Coldplay! And I want to know which song you like that way I know which song to hate." He told her.

Her eyes widened. "You like Coldplay?" She then looked up at the sky and spun around, smacking him with her blond ponytail.

She continued to scrutinize the sky as he stood there impatiently. Finally he let his impatience get the best of him. "What are you looking for?" he asked frustrated.

Again she spun around, whipping him, again, with her long pony tail, continuing her search through the sky. "I'm trying to find out if the world just ended." She said.

He sighed loudly, clearly exasperated. Finally he had enough of her pointless searching. He sped over to where she had wandered, grabbing her roughly by the arms. "Stop it. The world is not ending! Just answer my question so I can get on with life!" he told her angrily.

She glared at him. "Fine." She said, wriggling herself out of his grasp. "I was listening to _Viva la Vida_. Happy?" she said, straightening her shirt and walking away from him.

Wally sighed, relief pouring through him. "Very. I would have been severely angry if you had been listening to _Yellow_." He told her, knowing she really didn't care.

She stopped and turned around, "I would've thought that you would like _The Scientist_." She told him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have thought you and I would have something in common either. So I guess we're even." He said, walking away from the sunshine.

As he started to pass her, Artemis stuck out her arm. He looked at her confused only to see her facing the ocean, her face thoughtful. "I wonder…" she murmured. Then she looked at him. "Just how much _do_ we have in common?"

Half of him really didn't want to find out, the other half was just as curious as she was. "You wanna find out?" he asked her cautiously.

She nodded. "Unless you want to keep fighting and annoying the team and have Rob keep teasing us about being lovers?" she told him, crossing her arms over her chest, her face daring him to disagree.

He weighed his choices carefully. On one hand he could leave and go back to being bored, on the other hand he could actually spend his time with Artemis and maybe learn something about her. Neither choice was the best, but he wasn't about to go back to boredom. He looked at her, "Alright." He said, his voice unsure.

She offered him a small smile. "Come on, Kid Vacuum, I'll make us something to snack on while we figure out if we actually can get along." She said, walking through the doorway, back into the mountain.

He followed after her, still unsure about the whole ordeal. He sighed, maybe this wouldn't turn out to be so bad. Worst case scenario would be Artemis trying to kill him. But he could handle that, it wouldn't be the first time she resorted to bodily harm.

*Ω*Ω*Ω*Ω*Ω*

**Present:**

The rain pelted him in the face as he ran against the wind. On any other day he would be enjoying a run like this. But he wasn't, not today. Today he wasn't running for pleasure or for duty, not this time. This time he was running for his life. Running to catch the one thing he didn't think he could live without. _Artemis_.

He was running the long way around. He knew that there was a chance that he wasn't going to catch her in time. But that didn't stop him. He had to keep going. He had to try. He had to stop her before she went on causing disdain for the Shadows. He had to tell her there was another way. There had to be another way. There just had to be. So he kept running.

Finally, slowing down to a normal speed and taking off his goggles, he ran, at normal speed, to the gate of Wayne Manor. Anxiously, he pressed the button repetitively. "Come on, Alfred. Come on!" he chanted to himself.

A groggy "Who is it?" answered his consistent button mashing.

"Alfred, its Wally! Please tell me she's still there!" he said trying as best he could to keep his talking on normal speed.

"I'm sorry Mister West, she and Mister Wayne have already left. But please, do come in and get out of the rain." Alfred answered.

Wally didn't move when the iron gates opened for him, inviting him onto the land of the Batman. He couldn't believe she was gone. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew the painful truth. She was gone. He wasn't fast enough.

* * *

_AN2: So what do y'all think of the cover? Made it myself! Sorry if you don't like it…I don't have a tablet so it was hand drawn on graph paper, traced, scanned into the computer, and then colored using gimp…impressive? No? Review?_

_ (Side Note: I'm currently writing the second chapter to "The Dinner" so don't worry..it should be up in a few days.)  
_

_(Side Note 2: I'm looking for someone to do the cover art for "Tonight, Tonight" and "The Dinner". So PM me if you wanna do it! :))  
_

_REVIEW!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN1: Ok. I'm really sorry this is really late. But life happens y'know? So...yeah...here ya go! :)_

_BTW: Happy Independence Day!_

* * *

_I am done with my graceless heart,_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart,_

_Cause I like to keep my issues strong,_

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

_~Shake it Out: Florence + the Machine_

* * *

**Batmobile**

** 4:27 am EDT**

Artemis leaned back into the hard leather seats of the Bat-mobile, bringing her left foot up to rest on the seat, exhaling the breath she had unconsciously been holding. In preparation of her mission, she had resorted to starring through the small window that offered her some of the first rays of sunlight peeking through the passing trees. If she was honest with herself she would say that it looked beautiful, with the golden rays of light illuminating the small areas that weren't covered in green. Of course it all seemed like a blurred blob of green and gold with Batman driving like he was. But she could imagine that that's what it would look like to any normal person who wasn't flying down some deserted back road at the speed of light. _This must be how Wally always feels._ A thought wandered into her mind.

With tears stinging her eyes, and a sob constricting her throat, she looked away from the small window, and instead turned to the coal black floor of the Bat-mobile. She could feel Batman's peripherals studying her. Breathing in deep she turned back to the window. "You know I can feel you watching me." She told him, keeping her voice in check.

She heard him shift uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of what to say. "Are you sure you want to-?"

"Batman, I need to do this if I'm ready or not." She cut him off, finding her confidence and regaining her voice. "It's the only way."

"Then how do we know that you won't get caught?" He growled.

She smiled though he couldn't see it. "I'm a master liar, I won't get caught."

There was a short silence as he contemplated her statement, "That was a lie."

She shrugged, "You are a walking lie detector, down there the lies are muddled so the lie detectors aren't all that good," She told him. "But if we're all honest with ourselves, don't we all lie to ourselves?" She turned her gaze to the Dark Knight for the first time since she got to the Batcave.

His grip tightened on the wheel, hearing the truth behind her words.

She looked away from him and out the front window. "When my father first started training me, I used to think that if one day a hero would come, bust the door down and take him to jail." She told him. "But then I realized that only happened on the TV and in fairytales, and the only way I could be saved was to save myself."

He nodded. "'I'm not Alice, there are no wonderlands for me.' was what you told us that day we came to your house," he said. "But if you recall, the team did save you in a way."

Again she felt his peripherals studying her. She looked away from him and shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess," then she cynically laughed, "I find it funny that I sort of betrayed them, and here I am, about to save their tail-ends."

"You didn't betray them." he told her.

She said nothing in response, knowing he was right, in a way. She didn't hand them over to the Shadows on a silver platter like they thought she was going to do, she just betrayed their trust.

"You lied to them, but you didn't betray them." he said.

She snapped her head to face him. "I didn't lie!" she defended.

"But you didn't tell them the whole truth." he corrected her.

"If I told them the whole truth they would have followed me!" she yelled, "This is my mission. My vindication. I don't need them following me." Artemis finished, mumbling the last part.

"They wouldn't have come. They would be saving your mother." Batman stated.

"Wally would've, he's just annoying like that." she said looking away, back down at the floor, which was no longer coal black, now that the sunlight was slowly creeping through the windows. She looked up to the front window, a small city slowly making itself evident it the vast countryside. "I'll never be able to make it up to them, will I?" She asked him, looking back to him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked her.

She looked out the window sadly. "I'll never be able to go back to the team." She told him.

"It's my team, Artemis." he told her.

Artemis spun around to face him, "I wouldn't be able to face, him! Not after how much I've hurt him." she said sadly.

He lightly tapped on the breaks, gradually slowing down the speed. "Him?" Batman questioned calmly.

Artemis shifted, "Him, them, the League, I couldn't face any of them." She turned back to the window, "Not after all I've done."

"And exactly what did you do, Artemis?" Batman asked.

"I lied to them. My friends, my family, my team. I didn't trust them enough to tell them the truth," she said, "And they deserve better than that. _He_ deserves better." she added, whispering the last part.

"If they're your family, then why do you think that they won't accept you back?" Batman challenged.

She said nothing. If she was honest with herself, she would have said that she didn't have any sort of answer to that question. All her life people had rejected her after they found out her secrets, why should they be any different? _Because they love and care for you._ She chided herself.

_How could they after all you've done to them? _another voice of hers scolded.

As this internal battle raged inside her, Batman started to slow the powerful machine down, and soon it came to a complete stop. Artemis shook herself out of her musings and grabbed her bag. She prepared to leave as Batman reached up to open the hatch, but he stopped short. "Don't forget to contact us as soon as you catch them, several League members will be on standby for pickup. Don't leave them until they have been handed over." he ordered.

"Yes sir," she said.

Batman nodded to her as he released the hatch, and as she stood up to leave, Batman stopped her, "Artemis."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Good luck. You have until 18:00 Eastern Daylight Time." he told her.

She smiled, "Thanks, Bruce." she said before she jumped out of the vehicle and vanished behind the mass of trees.

Batman sat there for a moment longer before throwing it into drive and sharply spinning it around, launching the large vehicle back the way it came.

* * *

_AN2: So I haven't completed the next chapter of this story and I haven't even started the next chapter of_ "The Dinner"_...wow...I'm really sorry you guys. I'll start hammering out chapters by the end of next week tho ok? Review?_


End file.
